Bra Sitting
by Krazy Edward
Summary: Probably done a million times. Vegeta babysits a four year old Bra and things get kinda... bad. Chapter 3 added with special bonus for those that reviewed!
1. The Madness Begins

Bra Sitting

by, Krazy Edward

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Bra is 4

______________________________

"Take this you... you stupid!" yelled Bulma hurling another plate at Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodged the flying dinnerware. "Woman! Stop breaking everything!" Vegeta yelled back. "MY NAME IS BULMA!" she retorted "That's the last.." *CRASH* "time" *CRASH* "I'm going to" *CRASH* "tell you Vegeta." She stopped throwing plates to catch her breath.

"Fine, Bulma." Vegeta growled. Bulma rushed over and hugged him. "There that wasn't so bad was it? Now you take care of Bra while I'm gone." she said grabbing her purse. "What? Where are you going?" asked Vegeta. "Over to ChiChi's. She's teaching me how to cook, and I have to pick up Trunks." replied Bulma.

Vegeta thought about demanding that the woman stay with the child but on second thought she REALLY needed some cooking lessons. "Fine." he said. "Fine?" asked Bulma "Do you realize you just agreed to something I said without a fight?" "Don't get used to it." Vegeta answered. "Good boy." said Bulma patting him on the head and turning to leave. Behind her Vegeta made a move as if to strangle her but he stopped hearing the sudden "Daddy?"

Bulma closed the door and was gone. "Daddy?" Bra said a second time. "What?" Vegeta asked. "I wanna play tea party." the little girl replied. "Well, go then." Vegeta said about to head out to the gravity chamber. Bra grabbed his arm "I want you to play with me daddy." "No." Vegeta answered simply. Bra's lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes. Vegeta looked at her as if she was a bomb about to go off "Wait...Wait a minute! Shhh! Don't..." **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"If you stop I'll... give you candy." Vegeta offered. Bra continued to wail. "Ok! I'll play tea party with you!" Bra stopped and smiled.

After two hours of pleases and thank yous and would you like more teas, Bra finally got bored with 'Tea Party'. 

"Daddy?" 

"What?"

"I'm bored."

Vegeta smirked "How about we play my game now?" Bra thought for a minute "What's your game?" "It's called jail." answered Vegeta. "Jail? How do you play Jail?" asked Bra. "I'll show you." said Vegeta. He pushed Bra in the closet and locked the door.

"DADDY! LET ME OUT!" Bra yelled banging on the door. "Not until your sentence is up." Vegeta replied walking downstairs. "DADDY IT'S DARK IN HERE! DADDY? **DADDY!?!?!"**

After a few minutes of watching TV, Vegeta noticed that the banging had stopped. He walked upstairs "Brat?" The closet was open and she was nowhere in sight. Vegeta searched for her Ki. Just as he found it he heard a very loud **"DAAADDDDDYYYYY!"**

He ran down stairs to find Bra hopping into the living room holding one foot. "Now what?" he thought. "I'm bleeding Daddy!" Bra wailed flopping onto the couch. "So?" asked Vegeta. "Fix it!" Bra screamed. "How do you expect me to fix it, wait till it stops." Vegeta growled, annoyed. "Mommy always makes it stop! I'll tell her I was bleeding and you didn't fix it!"

Not happy about another 'being yelled at' to look forward to Vegeta walked over to Bra and grabbed her foot "How does your mother fix it?" "I don't know, with the help kit." Bra explained. "The help kit?" Vegeta asked. "In the bathroom cabinet." Bra replied. Vegeta walked into the bathroom and emerged with a small first aid kit. 

Vegeta pawed through the contents of the kit and noting that he knew nothing about them unfolded the instructions. Skimming through a section that explained different kinds of wounds Vegeta thought about the people he had inflicted that paticular kind on. "DADDY HURRY UP IT HURTS!" Bra yelled. Throwing the instructions across the room Vegeta was fuming. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Vegeta answered in a very annoyed voice. "Is this a... uh bad time?" asked Videl on the other end. "No, it's just a wonderful time! I'M HAVING LOADS OF FUN!" shouted Vegeta into the phone. Bra started crying rather loudly "You're mean! I want MOMMY!"

"Is that Bra?" asked Videl "Vegeta are you... where's Bulma?" "She's not here... what do you know about first aid?" Vegeta asked. "Vegeta what did you do?" asked Videl on the verge of panic. "I didn't do anything!" Vegeta yelled back. Videl let out a relieved sigh "Okay, What happened?" "The brat is bleeding." Vegeta answered. 

"Where."

"Her foot."

"What cut her?"

Vegeta examined Bra's foot "It looks like a piece of the woman's dinnerware is stuck in it." "Glass?" asked Videl. 

"Yes, glass. Now how do I make this child SHUT UP?" 

"Well, you need to get the glass out."

"And then she'll stop whining?"

"Yes."

"She better."

Vegeta clicked the speaker phone on and grabbed Bra's foot again. He grabbed the piece of glass only to have it slip from his fingers multiple times. "Stupid glass! If I can't pull you out I'll blast you out!" he yelled. Bra's eyes widened and she pulled furiously at her foot. "WAIT VEGETA! Don't touch it! I'll be right there!" said Videl over the speaker phone.

__________________________________________________________________

To be continued? Review and I'll continue with the madness. Including a chapter with ~DUN DUN DUN~ yea like I'm gonna give it away now. Until then…

****

*~ Love & Peace ~*

****


	2. The Madness Continues

Bra Sitting Part 2

by, Krazy Edward

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, don't sue me

_________________________________________

Vegeta clicked off the speaker phone and seconds later Videl was banging on the door. "Vegeta! Let me in! I'll fix it! Don't do anything stupid!" she yelled. Vegeta opened the door but stood blocking Videl's way into the house. "Are you insulting my intelligence?" he asked. "No, I'm being intelligent about your temper." Videl answered pushing past him.

Videl rushed over to Bra who was still screaming on the couch and made quick work of removing the glass from her foot. Vegeta ranted in the background "This is all the woman's fault she was the one that had to be breaking everything." Just as Videl was finishing up The Great Saiyaman threw open the door. "Don't worry Bra, I'll save you!" he declared as he tripped over the rug and fell flat on his face. *insert cheesy sitcom laugh track here*

"I told you I didn't need your help Gohan!" shouted Videl. "But.. what if... and the... but I just... you said." Gohan stuttered. Videl dragged Gohan out of the house with a polite "Have a nice day Vegeta." ^__^

After watching her parents fly off, a confused Pan knocked on the door. Vegeta opened the door and shouted "You forgot your goofy hat!" throwing the saiyaman helmet into the street. 

(Didn't you ever wonder why he started wearing a white bandana and sunglasses instead of the helmet?)

Pan pulled the leg of Vegeta's pants making him look down. "My daddy left me." she explained about to burst into tears. "Wha?" Vegeta panicked "Your not here!" he exclaimed closing the door. **"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Five minutes later Bra and Pan were sitting on the couch watching Teletubbies. Vegeta was going insane. After hearing the yellow marshmellow say "LaLa" for the 53rd time in 15 minutes, Vegeta blasted the TV resulting in two very loud child bombs going off.

"SHUT UP! If you don't shut up! I'll MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled pulling at his own hair. The girls whining dropped down to the occasional sniffle, but then there came "I'm bored." 

__________________________________________________________

*Meanwhile at Gohan and Videl's house*

"I told you to stay here and watch Pan, That I could handle it myself." Videl ranted. "It's not like I left her alone I..." Gohan paused realizing something. "You what?" asked Videl. "I took her with me!" Gohan said taking off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

__________________________________________________________

*Back at Capsule Corp*

Bra pushed her pink Barbie car toward the cardboard box she had dubbed the mall, while Pan made her doll practice energy attacks. Vegeta made the doll he had dubbed 'Begita' beat the crap out of the other doll he had named 'Kakaroot'.

Videl and Gohan burst through the door "PAN!" Vegeta quickly hid the dolls behind his back, never would the saiyan prince play with dolls. Pan ran over to her parents.

Then ~DUN DUN DUN~ Bulma pulled up ~GASP~ . "The woman is here! Act like your visiting!" Vegeta ran around the living room cleaning up the first-aid supplies, kicking the barbies to the side, and not knowing what else to do with it threw the broken TV out into the backyard. Gohan looked into the kitchen "What about that? It looks like there was an earthquake in there. Do you have any dishes left?" "That's the woman's fault." Vegeta stated going back to his 'I hate the world so screw you all' mode.

Bulma opened the door...

______________________________________________________________

Sorry I'm being mean with the cliffhanger, but it was just too easy. Check back tomorrow for the fright filled, exciting, funny, and ridiculusly good looking conclusion of Bra Sitting.

Until Then...

****

*~Love & Peace~*


	3. The Madness Ends

Bra Sitting: The Conclusion

by, Krazy Edward

Disclaimer: *sung to the tune of the Barney song while trying to calm down two crying saiyan children* I like me, you like you, I no own so you no sue, cause I don't own dragonball or anything like *thinks* ick?, I'm making no money off this fic. 

*insert cheezy sitcom applause track here*

That was for you SCAV *insert cheezy sitcom "awwwww" here*

___________________________________________________________________

"Oh, hello Gohan and Videl." Bulma said walking into the house "I didn't expect you." Edged on by a killer glare from Vegeta, Gohan replied "Well we just were.. uh.. in the neighborhood." 

"Well since you guys are here you might as well stay for dinner." offered Bulma with a smile "What happened to the TV?" "Can we go play outside?" asked Bra and Pan in unison, Vegeta could have hugged them for changing the subject.

"Alright." replied Videl and Bulma. Pan and Bra took off running for the back door. Coming to a realization Gohan and Vegeta jumped up and yelled "Don't go through the"

****

*CRASH* "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"...kitchen"

_________________________________________________________________

Krazy Edward: Was that a little... short?

Vegeta: Nonsense! It was a perfect time to end it!

Gohan: You just wanted out. Couldn't handle a couple of kids Vegeta?

Vegeta: WHY YOU LITTLE!!! *chases Gohan off set*

Krazy Edward: Ooh I should thank my reviewers! Ok reviewers, thank you for reading my story and taking some of your valuable time to review. Now I will give you treats!

To KumikoVegeta: A complete set of sailor scout 'action figures' *cough*dolls*cough*, a lock of Veggie's hair, and a smile ^___^

To Not Sure Yet: a cookie, *digs deeper into goodie bag* Ooh a black marker, and a Chibi Trunks ^__^ enjoy! Ooh and I read some of your poems. They were great! I'll get back and review a few later.

To Taiyo: a..uh monkey with a veggie wig, a stuffed Pikachu, *whispers* and I reviewed both your humor stories.

To Smicc: a... DRACO MALFOY! 

Krazy Edward: How did Draco Malfoy get in my bag?

Krillin: Don't look at me!

Krazy Edward: *stares at her reflection in Krillin's head*

Krillin: stop that will ya?

Krazy Edward: ok ^___^

Also to Smicc: Tada! The glass taken from the foot of Bra!

Everyone but KE: Eww!

Krazy Edward: What?

Bulma: Who would want that?

Krazy Edward: Just about any DBZ Otaku out there.

Everyone Else: True

To trunks888: a hug! *huggles all huggle like* and uh if you have good ideas and can't write 'em I'd be glad to. You would make a great muse!

To soyamiso: A Veggie plushie, a half eaten donut, and the Vash the Stampede attached to it.

Vash: *chews* Your giving me away?

Krazy Edward: For a little while. Have a nice vacation!

To Rikku: FFX! WHOOO! I give you a Wakka, a Tidus, and a Lulu!

Krazy Edward: *huggles Auron tightly* MINE!

Tidus: Why do all the girls like Auron?

Krazy Edward: He has a big sword.

Tidus: I have a big sword!

Auron: Yea, but mine is bigger.

To Melima8788: A bag of Skittles and... Ooh you need a hug from... ANAKIN SKYWALKER!

Krazy Edward: Yes people... I read your profiles... I know what you want MWAHAHA!

Anakin: *hugs Melima8788 all ^__^ like*

Krazy Edward: All we have left is one reviewer v.v

Bulma: you should give your last reviewer something good.

Krazy Edward: I KNOW!!!

Vegeta: not again.

Krazy Edward: Vegeta I demand you go on a date with SCAV!

Vegeta: No.

Krazy Edward: please! *puppy eyes*

Vegeta: Damn the puppy eyes! Damn them to HFIL!

Krazy Edward: ^__^ bye Vegeta. SCAV have him home by 10:00 ok?

Vegeta: *grumbles*

________________________________________________________________

Once again, thank you to all the readers and especially the reviewers. I'll be back soon with a brand new story. No telling what fandom It'll be in though. Until then...

****

*~Love & Peace~*


End file.
